Winner's Circle
by Scarlett88
Summary: The Drapers unite as a family on a Saturday afternoon. This story would take place in the second season of the series. As always, thanks to those who read, review, and continue to watch 'Mad Men' even after it the original airing has ended.


**A/N: Happy Christmas to everyone here on the site. This story is dedicated to my readers and reviewers. We are all winners.**

The ladies of the Northshore Riding Stables wanted to be able to host an event that summer to benefit one of the local neighborhood charities – 'Books for Buddies' - to promote literacy in the poorer areas of New York. It was decided that July would be the most convenient month for the event, with school starting in the fall and so many families returning back to the neighborhood from vacations. The majority of the ladies were interested in a riding competition, a chance to showcase their abilities for friends and family. All participants would pay an entry fee, and the money would go to the book charity.

Elizabeth Draper led the ladies in the organization of the showcase. She didn't mind the extra work, and enjoyed being the point person and leader for the riding ladies, none of whom were willing to go up against her for the top spot of organizer. It was also a well-known fact around the stables that Betty was one of the more accomplished riders. The team of Betty and Copenhagen was considered the front runner, with the other housewives jockeying for second place.

Betty put in extra time at the stables in the days leading up to the competition. The judges were going to be leading members of the Junior League Committee, and Mr. Henry Sloane, the owner of the stables. The panel was going to be judging for form, technique, precision, timing, and style. The stables were the preferred sanctuary for the mother of two from Ossining, New York. There was a peace and serenity found with the animals that couldn't be found within the confines of the two story home. When it was just her on the open trail, with the wind rushing by her, she couldn't imagine being anywhere else. And being the center of attention and star rider made everything better.

* * *

"Mommy why can't girls ride in the showcase?" Sally whined at the table, shuffling her spaghetti on her plate.

"Because it's for mommies only," Betty repeated, for what was ultimately the 10th time since the event had been announced. "It will give you something to look forward to when you get older."

"But I want something to look forward to now!" she persisted.

"Think of the dessert you'll have once you finish your dinner," Don winked at her.

Betty scowled at her husband. Don Draper was the good cop of the family, the one who the favorite in the eyes of both of their children. When Betty was home all day taking care of the house and making sure that the kids needs were met, Don was off in the city, doing business that he never shared with anyone back home, and when he did come home, he was the center of attention. He would bring back little toys or gifts from the city, enough to make Bobby and Sally squeal every time he came home, asking him what he brought especially for them. All Betty could do was look on and watch her husband soak everything in, take credit for everything, and leave her to enforce the rules and make sure that the house continued to run smoothly.

"Finish your plates," Betty said quickly, taking her half eaten plate to the trash can; she was no longer interested in eating.

"Do we at least get to go to the contest?" Bobby asked.

"The competition and yes, you'll all be there," Betty said, bringing a bottle of wine to the table.

"What's the date on that again?" Don asked.

"One week from Saturday, 3 PM."

Don took a heavy drink from his glass. "I have a client meeting in the city that day."

"On a Saturday?" Sally asked.

Betty froze where she was, feeling her face tighten and twitch in the not so always subtle way when she didn't get her way or faced an unpleasant surprise. "You knew about the competition for weeks. I've been talking about it and talking about it."

"The client had to reschedule for that Saturday – they're coming in from Maine and can't reschedule," Don explained quickly. "Don't forget that it's the business that I do that keeps you at the stables."

Betty removed the plates and brought them to the sink. "Go upstairs!" she ordered Bobby and Sally, turning on the hot water in the sink.

"What about dessert?" Bobby asked.

"Now!" Betty shouted, slamming the water off.

Don placed his glass on the counter, narrowing his eyes at his now peeved wife. "It's a client meeting."

"It's not just a client meeting," Betty glowered. "Not anymore it isn't. You knew about the competition. It was going to be a family day."

"I'm sorry," Don said hastily.

"You know you've never even seen me ride. Not even once."

"That can't be right," Don argued. "I've been to the stables."

"For mere minutes at a time. You've never seen me at my best, on the course."

"Now you sound like Sally after missing a recital," Don joked.

"That isn't funny," Betty protested. "It's not just about the stables. It's about priorities, spending time with the family – showing up."

"I have shown up plenty of times," Don insisted. "I am sorry that there's a conflict on that one day. I'm sure there will be others."

"There's always others with you," Betty said quietly, retreating to the den.

Don watched her walk, wondering when a riding competition became more than just a riding competition. He knew how hard he worked to provide for the family, to keep the family in the lifestyle that they were accustomed to. It was a full time charge that required extra hours and effort. For most of the time, Betty was understanding of his schedule; she knew why she kept dinner waiting till seven or eight o'clock at night on certain evenings, or why the family went off on vacations and day trips without him. She was willing to put up with a great deal for him, and most of the time she did so with little outward complaining. But there were moments when she held her ground, and this was going to be one of them.

"Carlton can take the kids to the stables on Saturday," Betty said as Don came into the den to watch TV. "I wouldn't want to inconvenience you any more than I already have."

"I never said that you were an inconvenience," Don reminded her, slightly irritated.

"You don't have to say it," Betty replied. "But I know that's how you feel sometimes – that your life would be easier without me and the kids in it."

Don sat up. "I love you and the kids."

"Those are just words. Actions take more effort, more time. Weren't you the one who told me that 'actions speak louder than words'?"

"A common slogan at the office," Don relented. "If it were any other Saturday…"

"You'd come up with another excuse; I'm sure you have dozens of them filed away somewhere for a rainy day." Betty waited for her husband to respond, his silence speaking volumes. "I'm going to bed early. Goodnight."

Don watched her go up the stairs, wanting to go after her but unsure of what to say. When it came between work and family, work usually came first for him – the reason for that was that he was providing for his family. But the family that he spent so much time providing for needed him, and he wasn't there for them.

* * *

The morning of the competition at Northshore riding arrived sooner than expected for all parties involved. The issue had not been addressed between Don and Betty since their argument the previous week, but the tension was still very much there.

"I want you kids ready for Carlton and Francine when they come pick you up today," Betty warned the children at the table. She was planning on leaving early that day to ride at the stables before the competition began.

"Yes Mommy," Sally replied, playing with her ponies on the carpet of the living room.

"Good luck Mommy," Bobby called out, playing with his spaceship.

Betty touched their heads and turned to go out the front door.

"Leaving already?" Don asked.

"Yes," Betty replied. "We'll see you tonight. Good luck at your meeting."

"Good luck at the competition – I hear the odds are in your favor for a big win."

"I'll let you know what happens," she said coolly, opening the front door.

Don nodded his head as she closed the door and waited until her car was out of the driveway before he turned to Bobby and Sally. "You heard your mother, you need to be dressed right away."

"Does she know that you're coming Daddy?" Sally whispered.

Don leaned into Sally's forehead. "You know you don't have to whisper anymore," he joked.

"Sorry," Sally giggled.

"She sure will be surprised," Don said.

"What if she loses?" Bobby asked.

"If she loses, we'll all be there to help her feel better," Don assured Bobby. "Because that's what family does."

Sally nodded her head in affirmation.

* * *

Betty tightened her riding helmet as she paused at the edge of the stables with Copenhagen, who seemed to be chomping at the bit to continue. "You need to wait for me," Betty reminded him, clicking her tongue. It was a busy day with a flurry of activity at Northshore that morning. There were over twenty women entered in the competition, each one competing and showing off their stuff for charity. Even a local newspaper was present to provide coverage for the event. Mr. Henry Sloane had ordered ribbons for the winners and runners up to wear with pride.

"What do you say to one last ride before we start?" Betty whispered, giving Copenhagen a gentle squeeze of support. Her horse had become a valued companion over the past few years, always available when she needed him, never with his own agenda that conflicted with hers. Giving him a quick kiss for luck, she mounted and started down the path.

* * *

The Northshore stables were particularly crowded that afternoon, with seating spilling out into the riding course. The local newspaper was present to catch the winning moment, and all riders were in the back of the stables, waiting for their turn to prove themselves worthy of the top spot.

Betty secured one of the final spots for herself, dubbing her ride the 'grand finale' for the competition. It would be fresh in the eyes of the judges, and she would be able to outride those who came before her. She spent no time trying to peek into the audience to see who was present, not wanting to see her children sitting with Carlton Hanson instead of their father. The last thing she needed was to lose focus and lose what was sure to be her victory run.

Betty and Copenhagen trotted out as their name was called out by the announcer. Keeping her eyes on the trail, Betty didn't see who was in the front row. She whispered little commands to her horse as they started off, jumping over hurdles, racing in circles, and pausing on command. The crowd seemed to love the team of Betty and Copenhagen, and the thunderous applause brought a smile to her mouth. She finally scanned the crows, her eyes widening at the family sitting in the very first row, cheering the loudest for her.

Betty had trouble concentrating on what happened after she finished her turn and the final rider took her spot. She went through the motions during the final walk through with all of the riders and horses, her eyes still glued to the family in front. _He wasn't going to be here, but he came anyway._ Betty felt her heart swell up in her chest, it no longer mattered to her whether she won or not. Her mind was spinning with questions as to how he came to be there that day. _Did his lunch cancel on him? Did he do it for the children? Did he have a change of heart?_

Sara Beth Carson jostled Betty as her name was called for the first place prize – a blue ribbon and a mention in the Sunday paper. Betty and Copenhagen trotted to the winner's circle, where Betty was awarded her ribbon and a bouquet of pink roses.

"Mommy!" Sally cried, running to the winners circle with Bobby and Don. "Were you surprised?"

"Very much," Betty whispered, her eyes locked with Don's. Tears welled up inside of her as she silently communicated to him that all was forgiven.

Don picked her up in his arms and swung her around. "I'm glad I came."

"So am I. Why did you do it?" Betty asked.

"I've never seen you ride before, I figured now was as good a time as any to start."

"It's never too late is it?"

"It's never too late for us," Don assured her. He was letting her know that the past was not going to define their relationship to the children or each other. There were plenty of second chances and victories ahead for the Draper family. Together, they would all be winners.


End file.
